


The Comfort of Friends

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: You’ve always been good at masking your emotions but I’ve always been able to see past it.





	1. Chapter 1

The celebration was in full swing.

Everywhere you could look at, there were your kin having fun. After all, it was the coronation of Dáin; ale and beer flowed freely, the music was loud and cheery, but there was something missing. Or rather, someone. Everywhere you'd looked, you could not find Dwalin.

He had attended the coronation, you were certain of it. After all, he had been on the dais alongside the rest of the company. You had seen him bow to the new king and had seem him partake on the meal. So yes, you were certain he had come, but now, he seemed to have banished. You frowned, Dwalin was loyal to a fault and he would not be so remiss as to just leave the celebration without Dáin knowing. But it seemed like he had.

You wondered were he could have gone, so you set yourself to look for him. You started to move around the hall, slowly, just in case he were somewhere you hadn't noticed, looked at the couples dancing trying to spot him. Nothing. Not a single sign of your oldest friend. So you thought hard and then it all made sense. Thorin's grave.

You could understand how this could be a bittersweet event for him. Yes, Erebor had been reclaimed but at such high cost. Thorin, brave and bold Thorin now laid dead. Same with Kili and Fili. It should have been Thorin who sat now where Dáin did, but it was not to be. So you made up your mind. You stood, nobody would notice your absence, besides, you had staid long enough and could easy claim to be tired.

You made your way through the halls, walking calmly, trying to think what to say to him after you found him. No doubt he was still mourning, and you did not want to intrude, yet at the same time, you worried for him and wanted to offer some comfort to him.

To your shock and surprise, he wasn't at Thorin's grave. So you wracked your brain trying to think where else he could be. Then, it hit you, the forge. Dwalin was a man who was either preparing for battle or inside a forge. So, the forge it was. With one respectful bow toward Thorin's grave, you left.

You were nearing the forge when you started to hear the sounds of someone working, hoping it was your elusive friend, you went in and yes, there was Dwalin. He had gotten rid of his formal outfit, now he simply stood in old leathers. You watched him work, he was angry you could tell. It wasn't his usual grace that moved the hammer, there was an aggressive edge to his movements, the way he brought down the hammer it was almost violent, almost as if he were trying to slay an enemy.

You felt for him. Thorin had been your leader, a man you could have called King proudly, but Dwalin had been deeply loyal to Thorin, almost a brother and you were sure that he wasn't taking his loss well.

"Dwalin, old friend, what are you doing?" You called out.

He froze and whipped his head at your direction. "Y/N! What are you doing here? Should you not be at the feast?" He sounded a little out of breath, which confirmed your suspicions. He had been working here for quite a while.

"I could ask you the same. It seemed to me that I blinked and you were gone."

He put the hammer down, and moved his hands towards the unfinished sword that lay on the anvil. "I was making a sword for Dáin. He will need a strong weapon now that he is king."

You moved towards him and came to stand next to him, looked down at the sword but did not touch it, it was still shinning red with heat. "The sword could have waited a day or two, you know?" You looked at him. "So tell me, why are you really here?"

He scoffed, "It was the sword I tell you. He needed one."

Your gaze softened, and moved to take his hand in between yours. "You’ve always been good at masking your emotions but I’ve always been able to see past it" You smiled softly at him. "After all, we have known each other since babyhood Dwalin, you are a good liar, but not to me. So really, what brought you here."

He looked down for a moment and then at his hand in yours, "It could not stop thinking. About Thorin, Kili and Fili. About them dead and us here, celebrating." His voice was rough. "It doesn't feel right. They should be here. Thorin should be King. And yet they're not; they're dead and they're not coming back. It feels like they died for nothing."

You hugged him and he was still in your arms, "Oh Dwalin, they did not died for nothing! They recovered Erebor for us, they gave us back our home. That is not nothing. Yes, they are gone to the halls of Mahal, but I'm sure they'd want us to live."

He finally hugged you back, "I know. And yet..."

"And yet it is unfair that those who made the greatest sacrifice, will not enjoy the rewards." You told him. "Mourn if you must my darling friend, but do not forget to live. And do not forget them, for they live on in our memories." You released him from your hug and gave him a warm smile. "Live Dwalin, laugh and dance and celebrate. They would want you to."

He returned your smiled. "How come you always know what to say?"

Your smile turned playful, "Well, I am very wise and you should remember that!"

He gave a hearty laugh that widened your smile. "Wise, as if! Were was your wisdom when you tried to climb a tree and fell and I had to carry you back home, eh?"

You playfully swatted him in the arm. "I was young and foolish. That was quite the while ago. I have grown and become wise. Now, forget that sword and come, you owe me a dance!"

"Fine, but I must change, again. Now off you go, I'll see you at the dance."

You gave him a measuring look. "Do you promise? I don't want to go back only for you to start working again."

"Aye my lady, I do promise."

"Good, then I'll see you at the dance!" You walked away, feeling better and hoping that he would also be feeling better.

It was only when he was certain that you were out of earshot, he whispered, "My thanks, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at that view!

You had made your way back onto the feast, and decided to get yourself something to drink while you waited for Dwalin. He would come, you knew he'd keep to his word. So you had time to kill before he came back, he would have to change out of his forge clothes and perhaps take a quick bath, so that would take him a little while.

So you sat back with a tank of mead and looked around, silently observing the people around you. Their happiness evident in all of them. You were also happy, you had your home back and while yes, it had come at a great cost, you all could honestly say that it was good to be back. Silently, you said a small thanks to Thorin, Kili and Fili. Their sacrifice would always be remembered and you would always miss them. But tonight, grief and mourning could wait.

You did not have to wait long, about twenty minutes and you saw Dwalin come in. He looked good in a burgundy tunic and black breeches and a leather jerkin. He didn't noticed you right away, so you took the chance to observe him, he seemed better than a few moments ago. Calmer, more at peace and you hoped that he would remain so, and you were glad that you could help him. He had fought so hard and only deserved good things now.

You saw him go and sit by Balin and drink a tank of what you assumed was beer. It didn't bother you, he had promised that he would be here and he was keeping his word, that was good enough for you. Even if you wanted to share a dance or two with him.

You keep watching the couples on the dance floor, slightly swaying to the music, that you didn't realize that someone was watching you.

You were so into the music that you never noticed when Dwalin appeared at your side. "Would my lady like to dance?" He asked, startling you.

You placed your hand on your chest and gave him a smile, "I would love to, my dear sir!"

He extended his hand and you took it, you both made your way to the dance floor and began dancing. It was fun and you enjoyed yourself very much. Dwalin, for all his prowess in battle, also made for an excellent dancer and you were absolutely delighted. And that is how you spent the rest of the night, dancing with Dwalin.

Only when you began to feel tired and wanting to retire, Dwalin noticed. "Would you like me to escort you to your home, my lady?"

You smiled softly, "Yes, but if you don't mind, I'd like some fresh air first!"

He laughed and your heart did a little jump. "Of course! The night is almost over and the sun is about to come up, let us go to the gate!"

He offered his arm and you took it. Walking in silence until you reached the gates, the guards recognized him and nodded respectfully at both of you. You rested both your hands on the upper fence of the gate and looked at the distance. Dwalin had been right, the night was indeed over and you could see the morning rising slowly on the horizon. You were so enthralled, that you did not noticed Dwalin coming to stand at your side, looking at you with a gentle smile that softened his features.

"Dwalin, look at that view. Isn't it beautiful?" You asked without taking your eyes from the view.

"Aye. But I see one more beautiful still." His voice was soft.

You snapped your neck to look at him. Heart racing as the implication of his words began to make sense. Your eyes widened at seeing the soft look he was giving you. "Dwalin... my friend, I - I'm going to ask you to not play games."

He took a bow, "My dear (Y/N) I would never play games. Not with you. I care deeply for you old friend. And I'm - well, I have to admit that I have fallen in love with you. During the war, I could only think of you. Of seeing you again, on finally saying out loud how much you mean to me."

Your eyes were wide. "Oh Dwalin..." You hugged him and he returned the hug, fiercely holding you against him. "My dearest friend,   
you have no idea how much I love you too. But I was afraid. Afraid to loose this friendship we have, afraid that I'd loose you to war. Look at us, what a great pair of fools we make!"

He chuckled, "Aye, but war is now past. And our friendship will never go away, I assure you." Much to your chagrin, you yawned and Dwalin chuckled again and broke the embrace. "As much as I would like spend more time with you, it seems that you are tired and in need of rest. So, my lady, it's time to find the comfort of your bed."

"I guess you're right dearest," you replied. "Will you walk me home?"

"But of course my lady!" And he did, it was only when you were safely home, did he bowed once again, took your hand and laid a gentle kiss on it. "Well, my love, you are home now. I leave you to rest. Goodnight my darling."

"Goodnight dearest Dwalin," you replied, reluctantly moving to open your door and going in. Once inside you rested against it and heard his footsteps walk away. You closed your eyes and smiled, suddenly, you were excited for tomorrow. Who knew that thing would change for the better on such short time. And as you made your way towards your bedroom, you felt a surge of excitement. Life was waiting.


End file.
